


Anger Management

by TheSoleSlutvivor (ChangelingDreams)



Series: Nuka Cola AfterDark [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Age Difference, Cowgirl Position, Derogatory Language, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Emotional Constipation, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Frottage, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Riding, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Swearing, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Under-negotiated Kink, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangelingDreams/pseuds/TheSoleSlutvivor
Summary: In which the Nuka World gossip mill runs overtime, Mason is an ass, Fury feels the need to assert herself, and Gage discovers a new kink.Or: Anger Management, Overboss Style
Relationships: Porter Gage/Female Nuka-World Overboss
Series: Nuka Cola AfterDark [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095059
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	Anger Management

**Author's Note:**

> Please check the tags before reading.
> 
> Fury's POV, set two days after the events of Stress Relief.

If there's one thing Fury has learned during her time with various gangs, it's that raiders gossip like fishwives.

Somehow, they figure out Gage is fucking the Overboss by the third day into their arrangement. She can't quite figure out what gave it away. She's taken care to keep the bruises and bite marks he left on her skin covered up, and as far as she's aware, neither of them have been acting any different in public as they usually do. Maybe she's been a bit more relaxed, after finally having had the chance to de-stress some. Maybe Gage has been checking her out while he thinks she isn't looking a little more often than usual, though she doesn't really think so. Whatever tipped off the grapevine, rumours seem to have spread like a wildfire throughout Nuka World, and quickly been accepted as established fact. 

It's not that she cares that people know, exactly. What the Overboss and her advisor get up to in their spare time isn't anyone's business but their own, and she trusts Gage to keep his mouth shut about what goes on behind the doors of the Hideout. Her reputation has been inextricably linked to his ever since he made her the new Overboss, and he knows better than most how important public image is to a leader. But she hates the feeling of eyes on her back, her skin crawling with the whispers following her wherever she goes. It's just like when she first took over and the gangs were still trying to figure her out, and just like then, she's itching to kick some asses and crack some skulls, establish loud and clear that she's in charge and not to be challenged. Only this time, she can't. If she were to crack down on the gossip mill, it'd only churn faster, spinning out wild reasons for why the Overboss doesn't want people to know she's fucking her right-hand man. 

So she bears the looks and whispers with gritted teeth, ignores some of the more daring raiders performing crude varieties of the classic 'wink wink, nudge nudge' in Gage's direction. To her relief, he remains stoically indifferent to it all, only sliding into mild irritation when a rather drunk Pack member slurs out a vulgar question about the performance of his genitals. 

"Damn animals," he mutters at her, flexing his fingers after knocking out several of the young man's teeth and leaving him in a crumpled heap next to a set of trash bins. 

"Give it a week and they'll have moved on to something else," she grunts, more at herself than in reply to him. "First one who wags their tongue about us after that is going to lose it."

It's Mason who finally makes her snap, which doesn't really come as a surprise. 

They visit the gang leaders every so often, something Gage insists helps keep her position as the Overboss stable. She doesn't necessarily disagree with him, but it's never her favourite thing to do, and today her nerves have already been chafed raw by the constant scrutiny they've been under. Judging by Mason's shit-eating grin as they walk up to his throne, he's heard the news just like everyone else, and is looking forward to trying to rile her up about it. The eager anticipation in the way he watches them approach is enough to give her a pre-emptive headache. He never leaves an opportunity to be a pain in her ass unused, and it doesn't look like today is going to be any different.

"Afternoon, Boss," he greets her, spreading his arms in mock welcome. "And Underboss," he adds, turning his gaze on Gage. "Or is it the other way around, now? Guess I shouldn't be surprised - you fucked one Overboss already, didn't ya? But _you…_ "

Mason tsks, turning his gaze back to Fury as he spreads his legs a little wider, sinking deeper into his easy slouch on the throne. The look in his eyes is lecherous at best. 

"Not only do you let him whisper in your ear all the time, but shit, now you've let him make you his _bitch_?" 

He snorts, all smug, disparaging arrogance. She reminds herself of all the reasons why it's a bad idea to kick him in the overtly displayed balls, and carefully keeps her expression smoothed out into an indifferent, unimpressed mask. 

"Shoulda come to me if you were in heat _that_ bad," Mason continues, licking his lips as he deliberately eyes her up and down. "Least I woulda done it right. How 'bout you do yourself a favour and let me show ya? Fine bitch like yourself needs a real wolf to make her howl, not some old dog."

The tell-tale absence of sound produced by several people trying really hard not to give the impression they're eavesdropping fills the amphitheatre. Gage tenses up at her side, and Fury heaves a heavy mental sigh. 

"Mason." 

She makes sure to keep her voice pleasant and casually friendly; indulgent, almost. He raises his eyebrows at her and gives her a confident grin. She strides towards him and puts a little sway in her hips, giving him a slow smile. The idiot actually sits up a little more straight on her approach, as if he honestly thinks she's irresistibly drawn in by his attempt at sexually harassing her. She comes to a halt in front of him and braces her hands on the armrests of his throne, looking down on him with her face just a little too close to his for comfort. Her comfort, anyway. 

"You talk to me like that again, and I will show you who'd be the bitch in this particular relationship," she says, tone hushed and seductive. "I'm sure Nisha would let me borrow one of her strap-ons for the occasion, if I promised to let her watch. One of the spiky ones. Am I making myself clear?" 

She twists her smile into something sharp and dangerous, eyes boring into his, and relishes in watching his grin slowly melt away. 

"Maybe I'll sell tickets, so the whole of Nuka World can find out who'd do the howling between the two of us," she adds silkily. "Bet the Black twins would pay to see that particular show - double, if they got to hold you down."

A bead of sweat has started to trickle a clear path through Mason's face paint. He's straining to retain his air of confidence, and Fury shifts her husky murmur to an icy hiss to make sure the message stabs home. 

"So how about we both keep our dicks inside our respective pants _slash_ Nisha's special fun-time cupboard, and you start remembering who the fuck you're talking to?" 

Mason shifts uncomfortably in his seat, and his eyes finally slink away from hers. 

"Come on, Boss, not in front of my boys," he grinds out quietly, gritting his teeth into a forced smile. "Just a joke among friends, right?" 

"You disrespect me again, and I'll put a fucking collar on you," she clips coldly. "Is that understood?" 

"Alright, alright," Mason grumbles. "Didn't mean nothing by it."

Fury straightens up and turns around, careful to keep her expression neutral. A dozen faces avert themselves from the hushed exchange between Alpha and Overboss, returning to their own business with sudden interest. They might not have heard what was said, but the Pack listens to body language more than they do to words. Whatever she said to Mason cowed him and made him back off. That's all they need to know. 

Gage gives her a questioning look as they start making their way out of the amphitheatre. She ignores it, unwilling and frankly unable to talk right now. Anger and adrenaline rushes through her and makes her veins itch from the inside. She wants to break something, or some _one,_ but she's not about to lose her temper in public over this. That'd have people talking for _months_ about what's going on between her and Gage. 

She's still fuming when they make their way back to the Hideout, chagrin bubbling like acid in her stomach. 

"Fucking Mason," she growls as they step onto the elevator. "Figures he'd make the whole thing out to be some kind of dick measuring contest."

She mashes the button with a fist, quite a bit harder than necessary. 

"Well, that was to be expected," Gage rumbles at her, tone far too reasonable for her liking. 

She's not in the mood for him being reasonable at her. 

"Oh, it's to be _expected?_ " she snaps, fully aware that her anger at him is misplaced. "It's just _expected_ that people will think I'm your bitch when they find out we're fucking?" 

"Well- yeah," he says, looking somewhat perplexed at her reaction. "You know how it is, Boss. Folk like the Pack reckon it's some kinda law of nature that the one takin' dick ain't the one in charge. Fuckin' idiots, but no surprises there."

He's right, of course. She even reinforced the idea herself with her strap-on threat. The realisation doesn't help lighten her mood. Fury stews as the lift creaks and staggers its way to the top, itching for a fight but knowing none of this is Gage's fault. She knows she shouldn't let Mason's bullshit get to her like this, but nothing gets her temper flaring like having her status challenged, and she can't think of a way to channel her frustration, to prove to herself that Mason is _wrong,_ to feel in control again. 

Or maybe she can. 

" _We_ both know that _I'm_ the one in charge, though," she growls, turning to face Gage as the lift comes to a stop. 

"Yeah, of course Boss," he agrees, looking a little apprehensive about what she's getting at. 

She reaches out to grab hold of one of the bars jutting out from his armor, and steps closer to him. His eye widens as she does, and she takes satisfaction in the way he stills, as if she could actually hold him in place. As if he couldn't lift her off her feet and toss her over the edge of the lift with a single hand, if he felt like it. 

"Even though I'm the one taking your dick," she purrs at him, making her voice husky and inviting. 

Gage swallows convulsively at her suggestive tone, and when she slides a thigh forward against his crotch, she can feel he's half hard already. He sucks in a breath at the contact, chest heaving. She hasn't let him fuck her since their memorable first time - she needed a day to recover after how roughly he handled her. But she knows he's been wanting to, hungry for her after having had a taste. 

The feeling is entirely mutual. 

"Come," she says, tugging at his armor as if it were a leash. 

He mutely follows her, letting her lead him to the couches arranged into a small sitting area, next to one of the giant windows.

"Take it off," she orders, tapping the armor and letting go. 

"Don't you wanna take this inside..?" Gage asks, giving her an uncertain look. 

"No," she says, starting to tug the straps of his chest piece out of their buckles.

"Boss-" he says, breath hitching, but she cuts him off. 

"Out here, _I'm_ in charge," she snaps, making quick work of the other straps. "You could do with remembering that, Gage. Get this fucking thing off. _Now._ " 

They never discussed what their arrangement meant outside of her quarters, beyond their relationship of Overboss and advisor. But Gage breathes out a soft curse and does as she says, pulling the cage-like armor over his head and setting it aside. 

"The rest as well," she instructs him, while setting to work on her own armor. 

"Yes ma'am," he rumbles at her, stripping off the rest of his gear with brisk motions.

She can't quite read his mood - whether he's annoyed or excited, eager or reluctant. He _is_ turned on, judging from the way he's tenting his pants, and that's good enough for her. 

"Clothes," she clips, as soon as he's finished with his armor. 

He doesn't hesitate to pull his shirt over his head, his single eye fixed on her as she does the same. They're standing mere feet apart, and he towers over her. His chest rises and falls rapidly as he watches her undo her belt buckle, the intensity of his gaze flushing her with heat. 

"Keep up," she chides him, kicking off her boots before sliding her pants down her hips. Her motions are quick and practical, but judging by Gage's expression, she might as well be performing a slow, seductive strip-tease. 

"Fuck," he grunts, pupil blown wide as he takes in the sight of her in nothing but a pair of panties. 

He seems to have forgotten what he's supposed to be doing, most of his brain function occupied by staring at her. Flattering, but she needs him to do as he's told right now. 

" _Gage,_ " she snarls, losing her patience. 

He pulls himself together and picks up where he left off, hurriedly stripping off the rest of his clothing until he's standing naked in front of her. Fury watches him with satisfied appreciation, letting her eyes trail down over his broad chest, powerful hips and thick thighs. His dick bobs under the scrutiny of her gaze, and she catches her bottom lip between her teeth, remembering what it felt like to have it twitch inside her. God, she loves how _big_ he is. In every sense of the word. To have all that bulk and power at her command… It's definitely working wonders for her mood. 

"Get on your knees," she says, voice thick and husky with want. 

Gage gives her a dubious look, and she sits down in one of the couches, leans back to slide her panties down her legs and kick them aside. 

"On your knees," she repeats, spreading her legs wide and presenting her slit to him. 

" _Shit,_ " he pants, his dick jumping up with a particularly powerful throb. 

He falls onto his knees so heavily they must bruise, takes hold of her hips, and buries his face between her thighs with an eagerness that sends a thrill running up her spine. He slides his tongue along her cleft with a groan of enjoyment, and she's half tempted to let him devour her as he quite clearly wants to. But that wouldn't be the point of this exercise. She bites back a moan and grabs hold of the hair on the crown of his head, making him grunt in protest as she yanks him up. 

_"Easy_ ," she purrs, relishing in the slack of his mouth and the burning want in his eyes as he looks up at her. "You're going to _earn_ me taking your cock, and you're going to do it right. No diving in like that. Take it slow, work your way up to it."

"Alright, Boss," he says, his voice a low rumble that sends a pulse of lust down between her legs. 

She keeps her fingers twined in his hair to guide his head back down, and watches him plant a hot, open-mouthed kiss on the inside of her thigh. He's looking up at her as if making sure she approves, eye dark as it locks onto hers. Fury combs her fingers through the short strands of his hair and lets a smile curve her lips. 

"That's more like it," she murmurs as Gage kisses her thigh again, a little closer to her center. 

He sucks gently at her skin for a moment before moving on, kissing and licking a slow path up to her slit. Right before he reaches it, he switches to her other thigh, lavishing it with the same thorough care. She lets her head sink against the backrest of the couch and watches him with heavy-lidded eyes, her breath quickening at the picture he makes, kneeled before her with his face between her legs. The rasp of his stubble is a pleasant contrast against the soft, hot touch of his lips and tongue. She can feel her arousal awaken underneath his mouth, heat pooling slickly between her legs. 

"This how you wanted it?" he murmurs, close to her nether lips. 

His warm breath brushes the dark curls covering them, and she shivers at the stimulation. 

"Mhmm," she hums, lifting her legs to slide her ankles over his shoulders. 

Gage lets go of her hips to spread her thighs wider with his hands, thumbs stroking softly against the skin on either side of her slit. Fury sucks in a breath as he follows the same path with his lips parted to let his tongue dip out between them, kissing up one side and down the other. He breaks eye contact for a moment to look at what he's doing, gently spreading her with his thumbs to get a better view. 

"Such a pretty li'l pussy," he says, low and just a touch breathless. 

He fixes his eye back on hers as he extends his broad tongue and licks at her, letting it slide slowly against the sensitive skin on the inside of her cleft.

" _Gage,_ " she breathes, throat going tight at the sight. 

"You taste _good,_ Boss," he rumbles at her, and she can feel herself swell and grow wetter at the sound of his voice. 

Judging by the grin tugging at the corners of his mouth, he can taste it, too. She can't seem to take her eyes off him, panting lightly as she watches him lap at the edges of her slit while avoiding her clit and entrance. He keeps the slide of his tongue slow and firm, pulling back now and then to press more kisses into her sensitive skin or to brush a hot breath over the length of her slit. The dense desire between her legs is building to a needy throbbing, and it's not long before his slow ministrations aren't enough. 

"More," she demands, tightening her fingers in his hair and giving it a tug. 

Gage obeys, pressing his mouth full against her slit. He slides his tongue along its length, dipping against her entrance and licking a hot, velvety drag against her clit. She whimpers at how good it feels, tilts her hips towards him in a silent plea for more. He makes a purring sort of sound deep in his throat and does it again, hands smoothing up her thighs to splay over her stomach. It pulls the skin between her legs tight, turning the slide of his tongue and soft suction of his lips even more pleasurable. 

"God, _yes,_ " she gasps, toes curling as she watches him pleasure her with his mouth, his gaze hot as he studies her in turn. "That's it baby, don't stop-"

The endearment slips out of her before she can stop it, and his eye widens in surprise for a moment, though to her relief he doesn't stop to question it. Instead, he steps up his efforts, licking her with long, firm strokes that make her thighs quiver against his head. When her panting turns into breathy little moans, he swirls his tongue around her clit and lightly sucks at it. Fury lets out a soft cry of pleasure and lets her head roll back, back arching to press herself against his mouth. Gage takes it as his cue to put his shoulders under her legs and tilt her hips up, giving himself the access he needs to cover her entire slit with his mouth. He eats her like she's a particularly juicy piece of fruit, lapping and sucking at her with soft grunts of enjoyment. She can't help the slight roll of her hips against his face, chasing the pleasure he draws from her with every stroke of his tongue and open-mouthed kiss, every suckle on her swollen, throbbing clit. 

"Oh god, that's so good," she keens, eyes screwed shut against the intensity of the sensations rippling through her. "Fuck, Gage- You're so- _ah!_ You're so _good_ -"

Gage _growls_ at her praise. She can feel it vibrate in his mouth, his lips hot on her slit as he suckles at her. She opens her eyes to look at him, and the sight that greets her takes her breath away, sending a wave of almost painful arousal rushing up through her core. He's looking up at her, eye dark and wild, an expression of near-feral lust on the half of his face that isn't currently buried between her legs. 

" _Fuck,_ " she groans, squeezing his head between her thighs as she throbs densely on his tongue, almost coming right there and then.

He gasps for breath when she releases him, and she pulls him back by his hair before he can seal his mouth over her again. They're both panting hard, faces flushed hot. Even though he looks every bit as flustered as she feels, the need to _control_ tightens in her chest again, demanding she asserts herself even further. 

"Boss..?" he rasps, almost worried, searching her face as if trying to figure out what he's done wrong to have her stop him. 

"On your back," she grits out, sliding her feet onto his shoulders and pushing at them. 

It's like trying to push at a solid oak tree, but Gage humours her and sits back on his ass. He twists to the side to shove the coffee table out of the way, making a couple of empty bottles roll off and clatter onto the floor. Once he's cleared enough room, he lays back on the thick carpet spread between the two couches, propping himself up on his elbows. 

"Like this?" he pants, eye roving over her greedily. 

Fury stands up and puts a foot on his chest, putting some of her weight behind it. 

" _Down,_ " she commands. 

Gage gives her a look she can't quite read, but he obeys, laying flat on his back. His dick slaps against his belly as it throbs, thickly veined and almost angrily hard. She can see the tip glisten with pre-cum in the low light. She's sorely tempted to ride it to blissful completion, but she straddles him higher up instead, kneeling over his head. Gage curls his arms around her thighs as she lowers herself down onto his face, eagerly opening his mouth for her. His eye flutters with pleasure as he seals his lips back over her slit, and he makes a muffled sound of approval as he runs his tongue through her folds. 

"Now that's- _ah_ , that's a sight I could get used to," she laughs breathlessly, grabbing onto the cushions of the couch behind him to steady herself. 

It's exhilarating to have him underneath her like this - all that coiled, dangerous strength like putty in her hands. Or between her thighs, at any rate. It makes her feel powerful, even more so than leading three gangs and ruling a fortified former amusement park does. Fury slips one hand down to glide her fingers back into Gage's hair, and watches him with parted lips as she tentatively rocks her hips, gently grinding into his mouth. The added stimulation makes her moan, and her thighs tremble a little as he responds by eagerly suckling at her slit. 

" _Yes,"_ she gasps, the well of pleasure deep inside her starting to rise again. "That's- that's it, baby. You're doing so, mnh, good for me."

His nostrils flare and his eye flutters almost shut at her words. She strokes her fingers through his hair as she rolls her hips again and again, slowly riding his mouth. 

"Fuck, I love your tongue," she pants as he rubs it against her slit in little circles. "I'm gonna- _anh_ ! gonna ride it till I _cum-_ "

The way she's grinding down into his mouth prevents him from properly licking her, but she doesn't care. Knowing that she's taking her pleasure from him rather than receiving it only serves to fuel the rising tide of her climax, tension coiling hot and dense between her legs. Gage makes a strangled sound underneath her as she rubs herself more firmly against his tongue, eye rolled back so far she can barely see a sliver of his iris. 

"Fuck, feels so- _mnhh,_ so _good_ ," she moans, entranced by his reaction to her praise even as pleasure starts to overtake her. "Just like- _ah_! Just like that- I'm so close, baby. Gonna cum in your _ahn-_ mouth-" 

Gage groans, his fingers digging prints into her thighs as he suckles at her, expression slack and almost delirious. She usually prefers to cum with something inside her, but she can't drag her gaze away from him. She needs to see what he looks like when she cums riding his face, the thought of it driving her closer to her peak. 

"That's it," she whimpers, cradling his head with both hands and rocking down into his mouth, faster and faster as the coil of pleasure inside her winds nearly impossibly tight. "Oh god, _Gage,_ that's it, s-suck- suck on my clit- oh, oh god, ohgodoh _fuck_ -!" 

Fury forces herself not to close her eyes as the tension inside her snaps and bliss washes over her. Gage's face twists into an expression of almost pained arousal, and his moans reverberate with hers as she rides out her orgasm on his tongue. She keeps his head firmly in place as she circles her hips, breath stuttering in her lungs as she clenches down on nothing so hard it feels like she's pulled a muscle. It leaves her oversensitive far more quickly than she'd have liked. She gasps for breath as she lifts herself up to get away from his greedy mouth. Aftershocks run through her, sharp and intense, and her legs tremble with the effort of keeping herself up. 

"Y'alright, Boss?" Gage pants underneath her as she leans forward to brace herself on the couch behind him. 

"Y-yeah," she croaks, shivering at the electric shocks running up from her clit and through her belly. "I'm good. That was just- intense."

"Yeah?" he rasps, pleased and just a bit smug. "Did good, did I?" 

He runs his large hands soothingly over the back of her thighs, turns his head to gently nip at one of them. The feel of his teeth on her skin runs a little shiver down her spine. 

"You did good," she assures him, and breathes out a soft chuckle. 

"Good enough t' earn you takin' my dick..?" he rumbles, setting an open-mouthed kiss against the spot he just nipped at. 

An entirely undignified little mewl slips past her lips, renewed arousal jolting up her leg and making her inner muscles clench again. 

"Don't get cocky," she growls, annoyed at how easily he makes her body react to him. 

"C'mon, Boss," he pants, sliding his hands up to cup her ass and running a wet stripe up her thigh with his tongue. "Jus' think how good it'd feel t' have my dick stretch an' fill ya again..." 

Fury groans and fists a hand into Gage's hair, the lecherous promise in his low, rough voice making her back arch with want for him. 

"Shut the hell up," she grinds out, glowering down at him. 

He gives her a look so full of dark lust she can feel herself swell and grow wet for him all over again. 

"Let me fuck you," he groans, straining against her grip on his hair and slowly kneading her ass with his hands. "I know y' want it. I'll make ya feel so good, make ya cum with a nice full pussy-"

"Damn it, Gage," Fury swears, pulling herself out of his grip and getting to her feet. 

She takes a few steps backwards and straddles his hips, scowling at him. 

"Fuck yeah," he growls, lifting his hands to take hold of her hips. 

She slaps them away impatiently. 

"I didn't say you could touch me," she snarls, anger boiling in her stomach. 

"Shit," he grits out, though he lowers his hands to flex them restlessly at his sides. "What d'you want me t' do, then?" 

"I want you to do as you're told," she snaps at him. 

He screws his eye shut for a moment and swallows thickly. He's straining hard not to move, muscles tensing, and his broad chest heaves with his shallow breaths. Underneath her, his dick flexes and jumps as if trying to bridge the space between them to bury itself inside her. 

"Sorry Boss," Gage growls, voice tight with the effort to control it. "You're in charge." 

"Damn right," she hisses, eyes narrowed into slits. "You don't touch me unless I say so. You don't _move_ unless I say so."

She bends over him, planting her hands on either side of his head and lowering her face until her nose almost touches his. 

"I'm going to fuck you, and you're going to lie there and _take it._ "

"Fuck, Boss," he gasps, face twisting with frustrated arousal. 

She settles down on him, trapping his throbbing cock under the length of her slit. He makes a strained sound and tenses, hips jerking briefly underneath her as he stops himself from bucking up. 

"I'm going to make myself cum on your cock," she pants, rolling her hips to glide slickly against his length. 

Fuck, but she's soaking wet for him, despite her anger.

" _Shit_. Don't think I'm gonna- _fuck-_ gonna last long," Gage groans, grasping the edge of the couch behind his head with both hands. "Sorry, Boss. You're jus'-" 

"Can you stay hard if you cum?" she demands, interrupting him. 

"Yeah," he pants, gritting his teeth. "Yeah, reckon I can."

"Good," she breathes, placing her hands on his chest and sliding herself over his dick again, setting a rhythm. "That's good. Come on, then. Do it."

"Jesus fuck," he gasps, eye wide as he watches her rock back and forth against his length, the tip disappearing and re-appearing between her nether lips. " _God_ , that's-" 

"Come on," she coaxes, voice husky and insistent. 

She picks up her pace, turns the roll of her hips into a rocking grind. Wet, slicking sounds fill the air as she glazes his shaft with her arousal, mingling with his strained moans. Rubbing against him like this feels heavenly, but she's aching to have him inside her, and she's running out of patience. 

"Come on, baby," she urges him. "Be good and- _ah,_ cum for me, and I'll- I'll let you fuck me when I'm, _mnh,_ done with you."

" _Shit_ ," he groans, voice tight. "I will, I'm- gettin' close-" 

"Good," she pants, hips working urgently to rub herself against his cock as fast as she can. "That's good, you're doing so good baby. Come on, come _on-_ " 

Gage struggles to breathe, knuckles white with how hard he's gripping the edge of the couch. She can feel him tense and harden underneath her, and her body tenses up in turn, as if ready to feel his release as her own. 

"Fuck, Boss," he chokes out, gritting his teeth as he watches her work his dick, eye glued to the sight. "So fuckin' hot- I'm gonna- 'm gonnh-" 

" _Yes,_ " she gasps, arching her back and curling her toes as she grinds against him. "Cum for me-" 

Gage clenches his eye shut and lets out a ragged shout, hips bucking up as his dick starts to pulse against her. Fury digs her nails into his skin and groans as she watches him spurt thick ropes of cum over his stomach and chest, marvelling at its volume and velocity. 

"There you go," she pants, rocking gently against him as the last pulses of seed leak from his tip. "You did so good, baby. Came just like I told you to. Came so hard for me."

He shivers deeply, gasping for breath as his dick twitches underneath her. If he's softened at all, she can't tell. 

"And still hard," she praises, stroking a hand through his hair. "Well done. You've definitely earned this."

She sits up on her knees and takes his dick in her hand, holding it in place to press its tip against her entrance. Too soon for him, probably, but she can't wait another second to have him inside her. Gage groans and opens his eye, watching her get him in position. He looks wrecked and out of it, but his gaze doesn't falter as she lowers herself down on his cock, letting the head slip inside her.

"Fuck," he grits out, jaw clenching. 

" _Fuck,_ " she moans, luxuriating in the intense stretch of him filling her as she sinks down a little further. 

Gage breathes hard through his nose, letting out a grunt of pleasure every now and then as Fury works his cock inside her slit. She can tell he's fighting the urge to move, and she relishes in it, taking her time and moaning languidly as she takes inch after slow inch. 

"God, I love your dick," she pants when she bottoms out, sitting flush with his hips. 

He lets out a strained gasp that could be a laugh. She wiggles gently, feeling his entire length fit snugly inside her. She's so _full,_ stretched to her limits, the head of his cock pressing against a spot deep inside her that makes her knees weak with pleasure. 

"Shit, girl," Gage hisses, the muscles in his arms flexing as he adjusts his grip on the couch behind his head. "You're fuckin' _stranglin'_ me."

He twitches hard inside her, and Fury moans at the sensation, tightening around him reflexively. He groans and tilts his head back, the tendons in his neck standing out hard as he grits his teeth.

"You're so _big_ ," she whimpers, breath shallow and uneven. 

"All yours," he growls, fingers denting the plush of the couch. "Every inch, Boss. _God._ "

She likes that far more than she should. 

"Mine _,_ " she murmurs, circling her hips and gasping at the pleasure of feeling him churn inside her. " _Mine._ All- _ah,_ all mine-" 

" _Fuck_ ," he groans, turning his head to the side to press his face into his arm. 

She starts rocking back and forth with him buried deep inside her, grinding her clit against his pelvis with small, gentle motions. Even so, the pleasure of feeling him moving in her while filling her completely is dense and overwhelming. 

"So good," she moans, leaning forward to brace herself on the seat of the coach behind his head. "God, Gage, _your cock-_ " 

Her only answer is a series of strained grunts and panting, slightly muffled by the press of his face into his arm. For some reason, the fact that he's holding back the sounds he's making irritates her. She leans forward and twists her fingers into his hair to turn his face towards her, and the desperation on his face as he looks up at her makes her clench down on him. They moan in unison, and she arches her back as she rocks down on him a little more urgently. 

"Want to hear you," she pants, delicious tension coiling inside her. "Talk to me."

"You like hearin' me talk?" he rasps at her, hoarse and breathless. 

" _Yes,_ " she keens, wrapping an arm around his neck and pressing her nose to his cheek. 

"Want me t' talk to ya while you sit on my dick?" Gage pants, his breath hot on her neck. "That get you off, Boss?" 

"Oh _fuck,_ " Fury moans, her insides turning liquid with intensified pleasure. She grinds down harder, more insistently, fingers tightening in his hair. 

"That's it girl, make yerself cum on it," he grunts. "It's all yours. That feel good, havin' yer sweet li'l cunt all filled up ?" 

" _Yes,_ " she groans, drinking in the sound of his voice and letting it envelop her. The grind of her hips becomes thoughtless, chasing her building climax with impatient jerks. "Mh-more, Gage, don't stop-" 

"That's it, jus' like that," Gage pants. "Can feel ya gettin' close. Squeezin' me so- _god,_ so tight- That's it, jus'- _hnn._ Jus' a bit more, sweetheart. Y're nearly there, I can feel it. Make yerself cum nice 'n hard on my cock-"

" _Oh god,_ " she wails, arching her spine and tipping her head back as her thighs start to quiver, the dam of dense tension inside her breaking as hot, liquid release floods through it. 

"That's it, sweetheart," she hears Gage gasp at her from somewhere far away. "So pretty when you cum, _fuck."_

She moans, loud and shivering, hips jerking back and forth as she rides out her orgasm. Gage is hard as a rock inside her, perfect for grinding and clenching down on, and she sobs with pleasure as she does exactly that, the wave of her climax cresting for what feels like forever. When it finally rolls and washes down, it leaves her stranded on his chest, boneless and gasping for breath. He's still murmuring meaningless words at her, voice soft and soothing. She's hit by a sudden longing to have his arms around her, have his fingers comb through her hair. She gives herself a mental shake, feeling a little unsettled at the strength and nature of the impulse. 

_The hell was that?_

"Sweetheart?" she pants, feeling the need to challenge the softness of the endearment, too close to that spike of longing for her comfort. 

"Baby?" Gage grunts back at her, sounding faintly amused. 

"Shut up," she grouses, scowling against his jaw. 

"Whatever you say, Boss," he drawls, though his ragged breath ruins the sedate tone he's going for.

She's going to kick his ass when she can move again. 

"You didn't cum?" she asks, when she feels him twitch inside her, still fully hard. 

"Didn't tell me to," he pants back. 

She bites her lip and grins down at him. 

"Aren't you a good boy?" she teases, still out of breath. 

He glowers up at her and flexes his dick, making her gasp as the sensation sends a small wave of pleasure through her. 

"I ain't no 'boy', girl. An' I ain't your pet, neither."

She lets out a soft little laugh and trails her fingers through his hair, looking down at his disgruntled expression with a smile. 

"No, you aren't," she agrees easily. 

His hackles slink back down, though he still looks just a touch on edge. 

"So this goin' t' be a common occurrence..?" he hazards, searching her face with his eye. "Gotta say I'd have preferred you bein' upfront about it if that's the case."

She shakes her head, evens out her breath with an effort of will. 

"No. This isn't part of the arrangement."

He nods, almost as if he's relieved to hear it, and something like worry niggles at her for a moment. 

"You mind me doing this?" she asks, telling herself she just wants things to be clear between them. 

"Nahw, don't _mind_ as such," he chuckles, lifting one corner of his mouth in a grin. "Jus' wasn't expecting it is all. What was it that brought all this on, then?" 

"Ugh, _Mason,_ " she groans, bracing herself up on her elbows. 

She groans again as she is reminded his front is still streaked with cum, and seeing as she let herself slump down on top of him, so is hers. She grabs her discarded shirt to wipe herself clean, nose wrinkling at the smell. 

"Right," Gage grunts, either understanding why Mason pissing her off brought on her need to dominate him, or unwilling to pursue the topic any further. 

"One of these days I'm going to shoot that knucklehead in that smug fucking face of his," she grumbles, frowning down at his chest as she cleans him up as well. 

"We need him," Gage says, voice oddly strained. "Can we- not talk about Mason while I still got my dick inside you, Boss? That ain't an association I'm comfortable with."

Fury laughs as she tosses the cum-soaked shirt to the side, and lowers herself down onto Gage's front again. The shift in their position makes his cock drag against her inner walls, and he groans in time with her gasp of pleasure. 

" _Shit,_ " Gage breathes, throbbing inside her at the stimulation. 

"Something the matter?" she asks innocently, tightening around him deliberately just to see him squirm again.

"You're killin' me, Boss," he groans, stomach flexing underneath hers as his dick throbs again. 

She hums thoughtfully, studying his face. His features are tense, and a thin layer of sweat shines on his forehead. Despite the obvious strain, he's still holding himself back, hands fisted tightly in the fabric of the couch. 

Still obeying. 

"I did promise you could fuck me if you were good for me," she murmurs, letting her fingers trail down to stroke the side of his neck. "And I'd say you've been _very_ good." 

Another pulse of pleasure as his thick cock throbs inside her again, eagerly. 

"Yeah?" Gage rumbles, breath growing rough and uneven. 

"Put me on my back," she tells him, voice low and gentle, more invitation than order. 

He follows it seamlessly. Fury barely has time to tighten her legs around his hips before Gage flips her onto her back, moving so fast it takes her breath away. His weight presses her down into the thick, dusty carpet as he settles on top of her, looking down at her with an intensity that makes her flush hot with renewed desire.

"Let me," he growls, pressing his hips flush against her, but not moving any further. "I'll do as you say, Boss, but I ain't gonna beg. That ain't me."

A muscle in his jaw ticks with how hard he's clenching it, and his eye burns into her with mingled desperation and sincerity. 

"Fuck me," she breathes, sliding her legs up around his waist. 

Gage lets out a breath and pulls back in a long drag that makes her mewl. He pushes back into her with a slow, firm slide, surging forward at the last moment. The thrust punches the breath out of her, and it leaves her lungs in a startled shout of pleasure that echoes off the walls. 

" _God,_ " he groans, pulling back and working his cock inside her again, another slow, pleasurable drag that ends with the same firm thrust of his hips. 

Fury makes a sound she's never heard herself make before and wraps her arms around his back, digging her nails into his skin. Gage grits out a curse and starts to thrust in the same dragging rhythm, grinding into her when he bottoms out in a way that makes her toes curl with pleasure. 

"Fuck, Gage," she gasps, a little bewildered at just how good it feels. "That's- That's so fucking good, holy _shit_ -" 

"Let me touch you," he grinds out, face twisting in pleasure as he pushes into her harder, more insistent. "Let me taste you. I gotta-" 

"You can," she pants, gasping out in pleasure as his hands take hold of her in an instant, one gripping her waist while the other kneads at her breast. "Gage- _ah!_ "

"Inside," he groans, leaning in to lick a stripe against her neck. "Let me cum inside ya. I need- Fuck, Boss, let me-" 

It's overwhelming how he seems to make her entire body sing with pleasure whenever he pushes against the deepest part of her. Right now she'd agree to let him dye her pink if he pressed her for it, and she arches underneath him as he speeds up the roll of his hips. 

" _Yes_ ," she moans, and Gage presses down on her with a feral growl, hips pumping into her in a hard, demanding rhythm as he pins her to the floor. 

She clings to him as he rails her, breath stuttering out in ragged gasps of pleasure. She grabs hold of his hair with one hand, and he lets his forehead fall against her cheek, mouth slack on the curve between her neck and shoulder as he pants and grunts against her skin. His strangled moans and guttural gasps send waves of electric heat between her legs. She whimpers his name, and he shoves his hips forward, locking into place as he releases into her with a shuddered shout. 

She arches her back as he cums inside her, moaning at the sensation of his cock pulsing and throbbing, sheathed into her to the hilt. His hips jerk every now and then, as if trying to push in deeper still. She whimpers when he does, squirming underneath him, trying to chase her own pleasure. 

"Jesus," Gage breathes against her neck, when he finds his voice again. "Fuck, Boss, that was- _Christ._ " 

" _Gage,_ " she whines, trying to grind against him but unable to move under his heavy body. 

"Shit, sorry," he pants, moving up as if he's worried he's been crushing her. 

She locks her legs behind his back and tightens her grip on her, keeping him in place. 

"Don't," she gasps. "Not- not done yet."

"Oh?" he huffs, amused at her determination to keep him inside of her. "You wanna cum again?"

She keens in response, too needy to give him shit for his tone. He lifts himself up on one elbow and slips a hand between them, finding her clit with his fingers. 

"Don't worry, sweetheart. I'll take care of ya," he murmurs at her. 

She mewls at his touch, and then he angles his hips and _pushes_ , and her mewl turns into a pleasured shriek. Gage sucks at the sensitive skin on her throat and grinds into her, rubbing her clit firmly. She bucks underneath him, clawing at his back and pulling at his hair. His name leaves her lips in a helpless moan, and he pulls her a little closer, covering her almost protectively. 

"I gotcha, sweetheart. Y' can let go. I gotcha," he murmurs soothingly at her as he circles his hips, churning into her. 

His voice runs down her spine and collides with the sensations he's pulling from her in a burst of ecstacy. He holds her in place against him as she thrashes and writhes, and she cries out in pleasure as her climax rips through her body like a bolt of white-hot lightning. 

When she comes down from her high they're practically nose to nose. He's muttering something she can't quite make out over the ringing in her ears, his lips brushing against hers as she gasps for air. Every fibre of her being yearns to close the remaining space between them and seal their lips together, have him kiss her senseless. She has to twist her head to the side to stop herself, offering him the underside of her jaw instead. Gage presses a line of kisses against it that make something hard inside her melt and give. She lets out a thoughtless little moan, and lets him gentle her with his lips and fingers, stroking reverently along the side of her face. 

"You're heavy," she grunts, when she can't take his achingly affectionate ministrations anymore. 

He kisses a last spot underneath her ear that makes her shiver, and pulls out carefully. She whimpers at the loss of him, but sits up quickly, leaning her back against the couch behind her. 

"Right," she huffs, shaking off her confusion like a dog shaking off water, sliding back into her role of Overboss. "Now we've sorted _that_ out."

"Right," Gage agrees, sitting back with his forearms braced on his knees. 

He's looking rather pleased with himself, and she snorts as she kicks out a leg, pushing at his thigh with her foot. 

"Shut up," she grumbles. 

"What?" he replies, trying but failing to keep his grin from tugging at his mouth. 

"I'm grabbing a shower," she sighs, feeling simultaneously grumpy and far lighter than she did when they arrived at the Hideout. 

Gage mutters something cheerful that sounds suspiciously like 'I'm buying Mason a beer'. 

"What?" she snaps at him. 

"Mmh?" he hums innocently. 

Fury stares him down for a moment, before getting to her feet with a groan. 

"Insubordinate little shit," she grunts, fighting down her smile. 

She pretends she doesn't hear his answering chuckle, and pads off to get cleaned up. 

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Mason really fucked up that particular attempt at flirting, huh. 
> 
> Due to a healthy dose of paranoia, Fury can be an unreliable narrator and often attributes motivations to people that they don't necessarily possess. My Mason isn't a complete and utter asshole, but Fury sure thinks he is x)


End file.
